His Ace
by Akulaledi
Summary: Miyuki has some thoughts on Eijun.


"So I heard you got some major praise from the coach the other day." Miyuki said as he walked up to the mound. Eijun, who was on top tossing a resin bag, paused after it landed back in his hand.

"Me?" He asked and pointed to himself.

"Yes, you." Miyuki smirked and placed a hand on his hip. Eijun's face morphed into a pleased and confident smile, his cheeks tinting pink.

"Heh, heh yeah." He scratched at his cheek. "It wasn't so much praise though."

"No?" Miyuki inquired.

Eijun shook his head. "He entrusted me with the team. That's so much better than outright praise. It's on a whole 'nother level!" His eyes shone a bright glittery gold. Miyuki's smirk softened into a smile.

"Yeah, it kinda is." He brought his mitt up to tap at Eijun's chest. "But hey, you've been working for this haven't you? Coach trusts you to lead the team, who knows what else he'll entrust you with?" He winked at Eijun.

Eijun's eyes burned into his. "You think I'll be trusted enough that maybe...I'd actually..." He paused, looked away and fidgeted in his place. "That I'd get the Ace number?"

Miyuki didn't answer right away but instead tapped his mitt again to Eijun's chest causing the pitcher to look back at him. "No clue but we'll see after this game." He lifted his mitt to his mouth and took a step closer. "But in my personal opinion, you're looking more like an Ace these days."

Eijun's face lit up. "Was...was that praise?"

"Maybe." Miyuki chuckled.

"Wow, that's rare." Eijun breathed.

"It is not. You're just too dense sometimes to understand."

"I AM NOT DENSE!" Eijun growled loudly. Miyuki burst out laughing.

"God you're the worst!" Eijun huffed.

"Thanks."

"It's not a compli-"

"O~oi" A voice drawled behind them. "Some of us would like to start the game instead of watching you two flirt."

Eijun's face went red and he spun around to a bored looking Kuramochi.

"We're not flirting!"

"Sure you aren't." Kuramochi grumbled. "Hurry up and confess your love Miyuki and get back behind home plate."

"Geeze, so pushy." Miyuki said as he dropped his mitt from his mouth. "Anyways, save those thoughts for after the game. Prove yourself in this game and who knows." He winked at Eijun again once the pitcher's attention was back on him. Eijun's eyes went cat like.

"Q-quit winking at me and get in position you Tanuki!" He growled, face still red.

"Yes, Ace-sama." Miyuki teased and backed away while Eijun choked on air. Laughing, he jogged back to home plate.

'He really _is_ looking Ace-ly lately.' Miyuki thought as he crouched down behind the plate. 'A far different image than when he started at Seidou.'

An image of middle school Sawamura flashed in his mind. An upstart brat with fire in his eyes challenging Azuma-senpai. That was a pitiful spark compared to the pitcher in front of him now.

Now...

Now he was an inferno. A bright blaze that rivaled the sun. The heat that radiated off him was stifling in an exhilarating way. It made Miyuki's nerves quiver with excitement. Not that, that was something new, mind you but this... _intensity_...was.

Miyuki smirked at the pitcher as he brought his mitt up into position.

He couldn't help but feel proud that his pitcher had made it this far. The summer tournament was right around the corner and so much has happened between last year and now. Losing the tournament and developing yips, overcoming the yips, creating the numbers. So much progress in such a seemingly short time.

'Heh, you're really becoming that huge eye catching flower, aren't you?' Miyuki couldn't help but associate the pitcher with a giant sunflower in his head. Fitting, he supposed. If he was as bright as the sun, then why not a giant eye catching yellow sunflower? One that demanded to be looked at, standing out in a field full of wildflowers.

The game started and Miyuki signed for the first pitch, a simple fastball to start things off. Eijun nodded his head, wound up and threw flawlessly into his mitt. The batter flinched at it, not sure if he should of swung or not. Miyuki smiled as the umpire called a strike and he threw it back to the pitcher. Eijun caught it with a smile and set himself back up on the mound, waiting for the next call.

'He really is reliable now.' Miyuki signed again and Eijun nodded, wound up and threw. Miyuki couldn't help but admire his form as usual. Just everything about it was just...perfect. The way his leg lifted so high and the way his arm disappeared as his body twisted and...The ball hit his mitt with a solid smack and it sounded so loud to him. He barely registered the umpire calling the strike as he automatically threw the ball back. 'Kazuya...stop checking out your pitcher.' His inner voice chastised him.

Oh God, his inner voice sounds eerily like Kuramochi.

He shook his head and refocused so he could give the next sign. He could think of this stuff after this game because after this one they would be getting their new numbers. And to be honest, this year was full of ambitious pitchers aiming for that number one. Each one of them has the potential but if he was to be honest with himself, he couldn't see anyone but Sawamura wearing that number at this point.

Smirking as the batter swung and missed, Miyuki caught the ball and the umpire called the last strike. Getting up as the batter walked off so the next could take his place, he threw back to Sawamura and the pitcher caught it with a blinding smile and glowing golden eyes. Miyuki's heart stuttered for a moment in his chest and he smiled back. As soon as the next batter walked up he crouched back down with a sigh.

'Damn it, maybe Kuramochi is right. Maybe I should just confess.' He brought his mitt back up and met his eyes with Sawamura's burning ones and he decided right then and there with determined conviction. 'I _will_ confess.'

And with that determination, he called for the next pitch for his chosen Ace to throw.

Xx_xX

This is a short ficlet that came to light after screaming about Act 2 Chapter 120 with BubblySage. So I'm dedicating it to her.

You can always yell about Misawa with me on twitter and tumblr! Both are Akulaledi :D


End file.
